User blog:Hipper/Fat Albert vs Peter Griffin as written by Danibom
Fat Albert vs Peter Griffin is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle. Description Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids vs Family Guy, which fat man will win? Interlude (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: Fat characters are of big men who know how to throw it down! Boomstick: Today we pit two big boys against the other! Wiz: Like Fat Albert the friend of the Cosby Kid! Boomstick: And Peter Griffin the Griffin father! Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Fat Albert (Cue - Fat Albert Intro Instrumental) Wiz: Fat Albert is a fat man who is leader of the Cosby Kids! Boomstick: AH He is so fat loser! Wiz: Despite being fat Albert is one tough customer! Albert: Hey, hey, hey, I kill you bitch! Peter Griffin (Cue - Bird is the Word) Boomstick: Oh no it's Peter he is SOOO ANNOYING!!!!! Wiz: Peter is a fat man who is the leader the Griffin family which is knockoff of Simpson! Boomstick: Peter has battled giant chicken and even Homer Simpson! Wiz: However he is stupid and is fat! Peter: And you know what else? I did some checking around, you're not a licensed therapist! (roundhouse kicks Peanuts' Lucy Van Pelt outcold) Roadhouse. Fight! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A ''DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLE!!!!'' (Cue Green Hill Zone) Peter Griffin is driving a car when he sees Fat Albert. Peter decide to get out of the car and go up to Fat Albert. Peter: Get out of my way you fat boy! Albert: No I will not get out of the way how about you get out the way! Peter: OK, I'm gonna fight you because you will not get out of my way! Albert: OK! Albert and Peter enter in their combat positions. (Cue Sonic 2006 Final Boss) FIGHT!!! Albert throw a punch at Peter which will send Peter Griffin backwards, Peter Griffin gets up and throws a kick, but Fat Albert will dodge and used his fat belly to slam Peter which knock Peter into the car and cause a dent. Peter: No, you're gonna pay for getting in my way! Albert: I'm sorry fat man but you attacked me so I'm gonna kill you! Fat Albert perform a headbutt on Peter which knocks the fat man back. Peter Griffin gets up and throws a trash can this hits Fat Albert and send him down, Peter then proceeds to punch him multiple times, then he knee him which makes Albert bleed. Peter throws a kick which send Fat Albert back. Albert will get up and see a powerful bat nearby. He grab the bat and hit Peter with it which knock Peter down making Peter bleed a lot. Peter: No! Don't kill me please!!! Albert: You attacked me first and i told you about it! Albert then knock Peter head off with a swing of his bat. K.O.! Conclusion (Cues Fat Albert - Credits Theme) Wiz: Fat Albert won the fight because Peter is a complete moron so he would get beat up easy by Fat Albert who is a smart man he teaches kids. Plus Peter is smaller so Albert could squish him like a pancake! Boomstick: Looks like Peter have a bat day! Wiz: The winner is Fat Albert! Category:Blog posts Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights